Middle School Hell
by RogueRukia
Summary: What happens when you have a psychotic english teacher, a nasty p.e. teacher, an ego maniac for a science teacher, and a crazy class schedule under one roof? Well, you get Kagome Higurashi's school life. R&R! PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my third fanfiction. My second one isn't finished yet, and my first one sucked big time. So my third will be...uh....good? Yeah.  
This is based on my middle school life but with Inuyasha characters. Kinda boring, but I think it should do good. My life is pretty boring,  
but My life Inuyasha Lots and lots of funny misunderstandings, psychotic english teachers, and a class schedule from hell. So enjoy reading Middle school hell by me, Yuki-Sama16. READ AND REVIEW!!!!! (I can't stress this enough!!!! XD)  
  
Chapter one: Back to school  
  
Kagome walked across the busy street packed with cars filled with Students and she made her way through the gates to find a sign that said "Welcome to Heavenly Hatake." Kagome felt herself smirk. 'Heavenly my ass,' and she kept going. Suddenly she heard a familiar,  
annoying voice behind her. "Kagome! Kagome, stop! Wait for me!!!!," yelled a very scared Sota. Kagome tried to loose her 6th grade brother, but wasn't very succesful. "Sota, you can't follow me the whole school year. You have to make friends on your own, okay?," Kagome stated. "But...but Kagome! I'm new and this place is too big!!!!," he replied in almost a whine. Kagome glared and he walked off. Wait.  
why was she the only one outside? Oh my god, THE BELL HAD ALREADY RUNG!!!! And Kagome didn't even know her homeroom. She ran over to the gym and scanned the list. Room 114 was beside her name. She ran across the feild and ran down the stairs and into the flag yard. Then she took the right path and made it into room 114. She got in there to find 34 students, and a teacher with his back turned.  
She let a sigh of relief escape from her lips and felt someone call her. To her left was her friend Kristachi and Pyoko. She smiled and high fived Kristachi and did Pyoko and her handshake that they decided on last year. She looked around the room. Not very many people she could say she liked, but there were also nice people in the class. The teacher, Mr. Hariaka, was her math teacher the previous year and she was aware of his slow, droneing voice and his method of teaching. She could already tell this year was going to be......interesting.  
Next class: Science. Yay? Was her teacher going to be Mr. Roni or Mr. Kada? Mr. Roni was strict and funny, and Mr. Kada was an egotistical maniac. Then: English with Mrs.Kaede. Mrs. Kaede was nice, but she was phsycotic. She gave last years class a 20 minute lecture on how color coordination works for her. Then: Mr. Taromi for P.E. He who stciks his gradebook down his pants and asks you to hold it. Eeewwww......... and sitting in the front got you a better chance of it happening to you. Next: Electives. Info Process? That was what?  
and finally: U.S. History. They needed it if they ever went to America. Now Kagome had to deal with all this and more. This was going to be a year Kagome would never forget. 


	2. Hell is a place on Earth

AHHH! Sorry I haven't updated yet. Okay, nothing interesting happened at school, but I'm gonna change all that. Okay! R & R!!!!!!! And the rating might go up due to my potty mouth. Heh heh...... you already know the disclaimer!  
  
Chapter 2: Hell is a place on Earth  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Damn. It was only the 1st day of school and I already had a tardy. Well, not all is bad. I saw my best friends Sango and Rin. Sango was being herself and acted all bubbly. Rin was quiet, but kept talking about the new basketball season. Then Sango joined in. Sigh.  
now it was onto fourth period. Oh no........please don't tell me I'm sitting in front of Inuyasha! I had the biggest crush on him in 6th grade.  
my life is officially over. What? No...... please don't tell me his snobby girlfriend, Kikyo, is sitting in FRONT of me! I hate her guts! Everytime he asks me for help, she gets all on my case! DAMNIT!!! God's officially testing me now! Sigh......oh look. How sweet. She's blowing kisses to him right in my face. I dunno, should I eat her guts or strangle the very life out of this slut? Maybe choice number two...... great. Now Mr.Taromi was ranting again. How joyus. I highly doubt I'm gonna survive this year, if I don't commit suicide first. At least we get to play basketball after all this.  
  
end Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome sighed over and over and stared up at the sky. Then Mr.Taromi said the words Kagome loved so dear. "If you have any questions, stick around. If not, goodbye," and with that Kagome jumped up so fast and walked off, but was in such a rush she bumped right into Inuyasha's chest.She looked up into his face and saw him smiling sincerely. "heh....gomen Inuyasha-sam...." but was interuppted when he placed his fingers on her lips "don't be sorry. It's my fault. Don't worry about it, okay? And don't call me Inuyasha-Sama...I'm not much older than you." Kagome just gawked. "O-okay Inu-sam...I mean Inuyasha. Thanks...," she bowed her head, and Kikyo came up behind her and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and glared at Kagome. "Inu-baby.... wanna go make out behind the handball courts?," she asked in a seductive voice. Kagome mocked her and bulged her eyes and stuck her tongue out and pointed her index finger in the middle of it. Inuyasha laughed and Kikyo scowled and walked off toward her friends Kanna, Kagura, and her brother Naraku. "I'll see you later then, okay Kagome? Oh wait, do you have action lab next?," he said as he took out his schedule. Kagome took out hers too and nodded. She did....and so was he! Maybe she was liking him too. Nah...she didn't like him anymore. She smiled and told him she'd see him next period. And with that she turned on her heel to go walk to her awaiting friends who were tapping their feet impatiently. She smiled and chuckled nervously and then they made fun of her and Inuyasha. How was she supposed to survive when everything was so wrong? 


	3. Oh Hell No!

Hi! It's me! Well, someone told me that it sounded like their 8th grade year...well, it IS my 8th grade year! So good guess! (gives cookies.  
Thanks for all the updates! They definately made me feel good after I was sick. I was throwing up...and yeah. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! Keep bringing them in! On with the fic! A note to Jessica, I changed your character. You're Sango, not Rin.  
  
Chapter 3: Oh Hell No!  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
OH HELLS NO!!!! We were here first! Who does this crackhead think he is? Okay, the story is that Rin, Sango, Pyoko, Kristachi, and I were playing basketball and these jerks told us that it was 8th grade territory. We're 8th graders too! Bakas (stupids)! No way were we moving!  
They can move their asses out of our territory! UGH!!!! Sango pulled me out of the court, but at least she allowed me to flip them off. Oh great,  
Koga and his buddies wanna play us at basketball! Just our luck. Oh well, at least we have Sango, who happens to be on 4 basketball teams. HA HA!!! No way would we loose. See, she just made 2 three pointers that went right into the hoop. The look on Koga's face was priceless.  
  
End Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome made her way over to the lunch area and sat down and collapsed onto the table. "Why are you two so dead after 1 basketball game?,"  
asked Sango. "Cause....we're....out...of shape.....," came Kagome's panted reply. Sango, who had copied her friend, nodded her head, not even looking up to meet Rin's eyes. Rin snickered and just closed her eyes when Kikyo happened to come sit at our table. "great....,"  
mumbled Sango as she lifted her head from the table. Kikyo glared while Kagome giggled and Rin chuckled. Kikyo started ranting on how great her project in one of her classes would be. Although, no one really cared. Kagome leaned over to Rin and whispered "If she had the same ability to work as she did to be an asshole, she would be the smartest person in school." Sango laughed out loud as did Rin.  
Kikyo saw her friend Kagura and made a total ass out of herself as she tried to call her over and orange juice squirted out of her nose.  
By the time Kikyo had covered her nose, Kagome, Sango, and Rin were howling with laughter. They got up and left while holding their sides. Then the bell rang and Sango and Kagome left to go to 'Info Process' and Rin walked behind going to Ms.Kim's math class. Sango and Kagome were babbling when Kagome knocked into Inuyasha again. This time, he knocked her to the ground. "Owww.....my ass,"  
Kagome groaned. "Sorry...I didn't mean to, Kag," he stuttered as he helped her to her feet. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Sango was smirking and snickering. Kagome turnd her head and glared. "Do you mind if I walk with you?," Inuyasha asked while smiling.  
Kagome nodded and continued to walk.  
  
In Info process  
  
Kagome chewed her pencil while Ms. Kanni assigned partners. "Kagome, you will be with.......Inuyasha. Alright guys, get to work!" Kagome's heart flipped. Was the school trying to set her up or something? She laughed when she saw that Sango had Miroku as a partner. She looked over at Inuyasha and he merely smirked. Her partner.  
for the rest of the year.  
  
U.S. History.  
  
The Mr. "M' as he liked to be called sat Kagome next to Koga and Hojo. Koga who LOVED Kagome and Hojo who LOVED Kagome as well. They both sent a note to Kagome. Koga's read that he wanted to date her and Hojo's read the same. She replied both with a huge "NO" at the bottom. They kept asking her and she kept saying no. She looked over at Sango who was sitting with her admierer, Miroku.  
She was sulking and kept slapping Miroku's hand away from her ass. Kagome chuckled and saw Koga and Hojo go into a trance. Just what she needed. 2 love dazed idiots and a project. Kagome felt like screaming. But she kept it in. At least, she tried to.  
  
Well, that's all for now. MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!! 


	4. Someone shoot cupid

OMG!!!! I'm talking to my old friend Valerie, I miss her so much! Propz to Jesusa for giving me her number and her xanga! lol.......I miss her cuz she waz like mah sista!!!!! Okay................Update!!!!!  
  
Middle School Hell:  
Chapter 4: Someone shoot cupid  
  
Mr. M moved Kagome across the room next ot Inuyasha. Then next to Kikyo. Kikyo was always leaning over to kiss Inuyasha and Kagome just sulked into her seat. After about 30 times, she pushed both Inuyasha and Kikyo's face away from each other and explained she couldn't see the notes over their "pre-baby making." She continued her notes and felt Inuyasha's burning stare on her and she turned her head,  
but Inuyasha quickly looked away and shot side glares at her. She was going to ask him, when he threw over a not. It read:  
  
Hey Kagome,  
  
How r u? I missed u over da summer. Ya kno......n e way....... u wanna go see the grudge wit me on saturday? Kikyo haz 2 do a project,  
so how about it? tell me asap, k?  
  
Luv ya!  
  
xoxoxoxox Inuyasha  
  
Kagome had eyes the size of saucers. Wasn't that a date? Well, she waz going to answer.  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
I would love to go. The cinema is 2 blocks from my house. juss come over and we'll walk there, k? See ya saturday.  
  
luv ya too!  
xoxoxoxoxox Kagome  
  
Kagome sent it over, and then the bell rang. Oh well.............12 hours, 35 minutes, and 48 seconds until her 'date' with Inuyasha. Yay!  
  
I got really lazy, so read and review then wait till i update. Tomorrow. remember..........positive things people, positive things! 


	5. Sweet Kisses in the Rain

sigh..........................2 reviews...........................oh well......................on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 5: Sweet kisses in the rain  
  
Kagome picked out a white tee shirt that said 'Viva La Bam' with tight blue jeans and a belt with lots of rhinestones. She picked up her cell phone and made her way out the door to the hanyou waiting outside. She walked with Inuyasha and they made it to the cinema and bought their tickets. Kagome and Inuyasha went inside to the screening room and Kagome saw someone waving. Oh god no......................Kikyo. Inuyasha has sent a note to Kikyo asking her to see the Grudge with them. Kagome backed up, but was stopped by Inuyasha. He had a hard grip on her arm. He dragged her to the seats Kikyo had saved for them. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
half way through the movie  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were too busy making out to even notice Kagome leaving. She cryed and cryed as she made her way home. And just as things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Kagome groaned and shivered. She was walking when she heard someone running in her direction. She turned and saw Inuyasha running towards her. She choked out a cry and ran. She couldn't deal with him. He caught up and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, why did you leave?," he asked. Kagome looked down and pushed his hand away. "You were too busy making out with Kikyo, so I thought I would leave. Why do you care? It's not like you even care about me," she yelled the last part. She tried to run from him when he grabbed her waist. He pulled her to look at him. He stared at her with intense eyes. He rubbed her cheek. Then, he brushed his soft lips against hers. She closed her eyes, but instantly pulled away. She choked another cry and looked down. Inuyasha had a pure look of confusion on his face. "You....you love Kikyo. Go to her," she whispered. Inuyasha huffed and pulled her into an intense hug. "No.  
I love you. You're so smart. I only went out with Kikyo to get you to like me again. I like you so much Kagome. I just broke up with Kikyo.  
Please.............. be my girlfriend. What do you say?," he whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck and sent huge shivers up and down her spine. She grabbed his neck and pushed her lips against his. He took it as a yes. He walked her home. Then he kissed her again.  
  
In Kagome's house  
  
Kagome came home soaking wet. She coughed and went to bed. Later that night, she threw up.  
  
The morning after  
  
The themometer read 101.8. She had a fever from staying in the rain too long. She mentally slapped herself. She grabbed her cell phone and rang up Sang and Rin. "Hey, it's Sango. I'm not here so leave a message and I'll call you back later. Bye!"  
"Hey Sango, it's Kagome. I'm cough sick so I cough won't be able to go to school today. Call me with the homework. Bye."  
She lay in her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Sometime later  
  
She was awoken by a glare boungcing off the wall. She slightly opened eyes and turned to her side and caught a glimpse of beautiful red roses and a cd case with a little card that read 'Kagome' on the front. She opened the card and found it was from Inuyasha. She sighed and fell into another peaceful sleep.  
  
Hey.......................long chappie. So read and review. bye........................  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


End file.
